pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/A Arachni Solo
haha you can actually use r/a--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 11:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) better with BU and Dwarven Stability?-- 12:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :dunno if its worth it coz of personal con costs, but might be worth looking into if you have cash. Zedone2 03:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::worth it if u run other people--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll throw it on as a variant then. Only problem is actually getting people to run these days. Zedone2 09:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) 4 PvE-Skills in the BU Variant?--Ra the Devourer 14:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Says to use Glyph of Concentration... Hard to use as an R/A :) TheGEP 22:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Anthem of Disruption hits through blocking, so you can't exactly maintain SF while under fire from those darn spiders. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 05:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Not just blocking, but apparently it rupts through walls. Solid ones. Mad bug.Minion 15:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::How have people successfully run it then? Zedone2 20:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Read Essence Snow's guide on Guru. It's his build.Minion 23:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Interesting build, too bad this is one of the easiest dungeons. I dunno if there's many people interested in getting a run for this. 23:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::the arrows go through some of the corners--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, you're bad. Anthem of Disruption triggers on attack skill, not hitting of said attack skill. The rupt happens regardless of walls. Life Guardian 00:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I still say the missiles phase through the walls--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 11:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Rupts trigger on attack skill usage, not hitting. I've parked myself in a niche in the wall, and I kept getting rupted for a good five minutes straight, never taking damage. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 19:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Life already said that; Relyk was just being silly. Just precast in safespots, simple, no?Minion 22:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) you get owned by signet of toxic shock when poisoned. This is the Wiki Guru build - Like seriously don't post that stuff. This build fails. I know a faster way to run Arachni's Solo anyway. :Then post it or stfu--TahiriVeila 02:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed, post it. There are faster ranger build now that ive been looking, but they require cons. This requires less. Zedone2 04:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Map Map and video or some shit so I can actually test this. 00:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Tactics Why Would I post the build if I'm going to use it for my own benefit. Besides - it's not the build that fails - well the exception of some skills - It's the poorly written tactics. :copy paste for a/e, no one wants to fix it ^^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Why dont you fix it, tell us how it really goes, seeing as your obviously so 1337. And post the build so we know your not talking BS. Might be nice to sign so we know who we're talking to also. Zedone2 10:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) First of all - You won't survive with this build - Signet of Toxic shot will get to you and kill you, unless you maintain at least Dark Escape up. But that's impossible. I'm not going to post my personal build on wiki. Like seriously - this is how the cookie cutters are made - I don't intend my build to be over run by metaasses. :Or, you just dont get poisoned. Easy, dont run through jets. Zedone2 07:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Venomweaver ::If you get poisoned, it means you're an autist and dont know how to strafe--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: They don't even spawn where the sig guys are XD 04:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Did you not check the link? It has been *proven* to work with screenshots.Minion 10:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) try it mate - You see how PvX works? Bunch of lazy asses just trying to prove something they haven't even tried themselves. No lifes. :Damn you caught us, want a cookie?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::XD Zedone2 04:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC)